With the development of science and technology, semiconductor devices are widely used in and bring great convenience to people's work and daily life.
A reverse conducting IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) is a new type of IGBT device, in which an IGBT cell structure and an FRD (Fast Recovery Diode) cell structure are integrated on a same chip. The reverse conducting IGBT device has advantages such as a small size, a high power density, a low cost and a high reliability. FIG. 1 shows a top view of a new type of reverse conducting IGBT device, which includes an independent IGBT portion 101 and an independent FRD portion 102 surrounding the IGBT portion 101. In this structure, IGBT cells are provided separately from FRD cells, thereby effectively eliminating negative resistance effect of the reverse conducting IGBT device.
However, the performance of the reverse conducting IGBT device with this structure needs to be further improved.